This application combines the expertise and interests of investiators from five disciplines to form a broad multidisciplinary approach to the problems of reproduction of the Bolivian squirrel monkey. The objectives of the project are twofold: to improve reproduction by reducing losses caused by infertility, unsuccessful pregnancies, and neonatal deaths, and to provide a resource of genetically defined, laboratory born and reared squirrel monkeys for biomedical research. This will be done by searching for and characterizing the etiologic factors associated with reproductive failure and infant mortality, experimental testing of methods for correction or elimination of factors identified as contributory to poor reproduction, and finally, the evaluation and implementation of those methods found to be most useful in improving reproductive performance. Animals produced in excess of those needed to replace breeders will be made available to NIH supported grantees. The activities described in this application support the use of facilities and personnel in the Departments of Animal Health and Resources, Pathology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Division of Reproductive Endocrinology, Psychology, and the institution's computer center. DTX* 1RR-1255-1*0